koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xin Pi
Xin Pi (onyomi: Shin Pi) is Xin Ping's younger brother and an officer who served the Yuan family. He later defects to Cao Cao and became a politician for Wei. His children are Xin Xianying and Xin Chang. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 6, he is one of the defenders in the Invasion of Xu Chang. At the Battle of He Fei Castle, he operates the conveyor belt trap. His defeat stops the machine. He also appears at He Bei under Yuan Shao's forces. In subsequent titles, he usually appears at Guandu before appearing in the Wei ranks in some of their later battles as they transition into Jin's story. In Dynasty Warriors 9, Xin Pi's role is extended due to Xin Xianying becoming a playable character, namely during the Battle of Wuzhang Plains. He is a supporting character to his daughter, Xin Xianying. He would later die on his deathbed, entrusting his daughter to help lead the future generation forward. Xin Pi replaces Zhang He's NPC position if the player is using the latter in Warriors Orochi 3. Historical Information Xin Pi was born in Yingchuan Commandery, Yang Zhai (modern day Yuzhou, Henan). His ancestors originally lived in the Longxi Commandery before they immigrated to Eastern China during the years 25~56. He knew Chen Qun, Du Xi, and Zhao Yan by name during his youth. Xin Pi was known as a frank person who remonstrated sloppiness and cruelty. If Xin Pi gave recommendations or advice, he did so with respectful and humane intentions. His integrity was forward and uncompromising, refusing to bend his ways to obsequiousness or villainy. He followed his brother's footsteps into Yuan Shao's service. When Cao Cao was Minister of Works, he wanted Xin Pi to serve him. Xin Pi declined the offer. After Yuan Shao died in 202, Xin Pi served Yuan Tan. When civil war seemed imminent between the brothers Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang, Guo Tu advised for Yuan Tan to rely on Cao Cao for relief rather than risk fighting on two fronts. Guo Tu specifically recommended Xin Pi to be the envoy to console Cao Cao in Xiping. Cao Cao was planning to invade Jingzhou until Xin Pi arrived with Guo Tu's proposal. Cao Cao seemingly rejoiced and readily agreed to their request. However, during the formal banquet for their guest, Cao Cao had a change of heart and conspired to exploit the brothers' animosity for his invasion. Xin Pi noticed his subtle change of behavior and raised his concerns to Guo Jia. Rather than hide the truth, Guo Jia informed Xin Pi of the benefits of letting Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang destroy one another. Xin Pi was convinced and agreed to assist. Officially, he was staying at Liyang to ensure Yuan Tan's surrender to Cao Cao. In 204, Cao Cao's forces attacked Yecheng. Yuan Shang's subordinates held his family and Xin Ping's family prisoner at Yecheng. Xin Pi was able to save Guo Tu and his family but failed to save his brother's family. Shen Pei, the commander of the castle, blamed Yuan Tan's followers as ringleaders of the Yuan family's decline and executed Xin Ping's family sometime during the five month siege. When the castle fell in August, Shen Pei was captured. Xin Pi learned then about the deaths of his brother's family, leading to a heated and bitter exchange between him and Shen Pei in the camp. Unlike the other observers —who were awed by Shen Pei's proud gait and composure towards Cao Cao— Xin Pi was heartbroken. Shen Pei's undying defiance impressed Cao Cao, and he considered sparing Shen Pei. Determined in spite of his mental state, Xin Pi tearfully pushed for their captive's execution. His notion was granted because Shen Pei refused to serve Cao Cao. Xin Pi was eventually named Court Advisor. Concerned about his cousin's greed and brazen womanizing, Cao Cao entrusted Xin Pi and Cao Xiu to be Cao Hong's councilors in Xia Bian. He stressed that it was a heavy responsibility for them and Cao Hong's army. When they returned, Xin Pi was granted the seal of Chief Clerk to the Chancellor. The moment Cao Pi received the news that he would be Cao Cao's heir Xin Pi was hugged around the neck by Cao Pi in jubilation. Xin Pi shared the event with his daughter who told him her anxieties for Wei's future under Cao Pi. Xin Pi assisted with the establishment of Wei and was named a trusted attendant during Cao Pi's reign. He was granted the title Secondary Marquis. When Cao Pi ordered for 100,000 soldiers in Jizhou to transfer to Henan, there was a protest due to a locust infestation and severe famine in the local fields. Cao Pi insisted that they proceed. No one dared to voice their opinion except for Xin Pi who severely admonished his lord's insincerity and impulsiveness. Keeping his tongue in check, Cao Pi compensated by halving the number of soldiers for the march. Later, when Cao Pi wanted to indulge himself in his hunting hobby, Xin Pi swiftly reprimanded him. Cao Pi pouted and protested, "But hunting makes me happy!" Xin Pi stringently retorted, "Yes, it makes you happy. But not the people." Cao Pi was shamed into silence. Hunting became a rare occurrence for Cao Pi afterwards. Xin Pi was Cao Zhen's strategist for his campaign against Zhu Ran. Realizing that the people were tired from constant warfare, Xin Pi initially opposed the notion to attack Wu. This time, his word lost against Cao Pi and he reluctantly led an army south. They arrived at the Yangtze River before turning back for home. During Cao Rui's reign, Xin Pi was given the title Marquis of Ying. The emperor's aides at the time, Liu Fang and Sun Zi, were monopolizing the profits for themselves and anyone who sided with them. Several retainers clamored to gain their favor including Xin Chang. Xin Pi was not one of them. He advised his son to never act in a way that was beneath him. The rift between Xin Pi and the two imperial advisers deepened. He reproached Cao Rui for neglecting the commoners, stating that the people were exhausted by overwork and constant warfare. Wang Si recognized Xin Pi's honesty and said to Cao Rui, "I am a trained bureaucrat who can aid you indefinitely, but, in terms of sheer loyalty and intellect, the one who is truly vital to the throne is Xin Pi." Cao Rui considered his words and asked Liu Fang and Sun Zi for their thoughts. They scoffed that Xin Pi was indeed talented, but he was also an especially stubborn and selfish man who would never listen to reason. Thus, Xin Pi's demands for reform were ignored. Cao Rui was hit by the wars with news of Zhang He's death. The emperor wailed his woes and cried that he never wanted to part with the general. Chen Qun, the Minister of Works, chimed in agreement. Xin Pi sharply rebuked Chen Qun for voicing his weak opinion before their liege. Chen Qun quickly took back his statement and withdrew from him. Sima Yi had petitioned dozens of times to attack Shu in 234. Xin Pi would not permit it due to their strained resources. He was forced to cave in when Cao Rui ordered him to move out, dubbing him the army strategist and granting him an army of reinforcements. When the army was dispatched, the men were eerily silent. A confused Sima Yi pressed them for an explanation. Various soldiers answered that they were following Xin Pi's instructions. The act was a sign of protest to Sima Yi. When Shu withdrew due to Zhuge Liang's death, Xin Pi was granted the title The Minister of the Guards. He was posthumously granted the title Marquis Su. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms introduces him in chapter 32, reprising his historical role as Yuan Tan's messenger to Cao Cao and defecting to him. At Jizhou City, Xin Pi waved Yuan Shang's clothes and seals from spears to disrespect his memory. Shen Pei executed Xin Pi's family in angered retaliation. Xin Ping's nephew and Xin Pi's friend Shen Rong was warden of the gate and sympathized with the Xin family. He sent his friend a secret letter of his defection which led to the castle's swift fall. In chapter 86, Cao Pi called a council to suggest ideas for dealing with Shu and Wu. Xin Pi suggested waiting ten years for the people to recover and overpower their rivals through their resources. Cao Pi stressed that time was not their ally and shot it down. Xin Pi became a part of the Wei forces during the campaigns against Shu. He correctly deduced Sima Yi's edict and command to not fight at Wuzhang Plains. Japanese editions of the novel address him under a different spelling (辛毘) and note that he was in his eighties at Wuzhang Plains. When Zhuge Liang provoked the Wei army to attack, a lone elderly Xin Pi stood defiant in the battlefield with one axe in his hand. Once he heard the report, Zhuge Liang knew that it was Xin Pi and lamented that his ruse had failed. Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters